EL FUTURO NO EXISTE
by Dannan
Summary: Me gustaria verme dentro de 15 años... Talvez no te guste lo que veas... No importa, Quiero Saber...


**Nick: Sabrina**

**E-mail: Yaoi/Shonen ai**

**Clasificación: PG**

**Advertencia: Bien Fumado….**

**EL FUTURO NO EXISTE**

Habían pasado más de tres horas que cierto pelirrojo caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Kanagawa, hacía poco menos de dos hora que se hallaba junto a sus amigos que le acompañaban en su paseo sin sentido, pero después de un rato y una "amable" petición por parte de el alto basquetbolista, lo dejaron solo.

Llegó a un parque cercano a su casa y decidió tomarse un descanso repasando una y otra vez las palabras dichas por su profesor de orientación profesional "como se ven ustedes dentro de 10 ó 15 años, que visualizan en su vida para ese entonces, recuerden que son las acciones de nuestro presente las que determinan nuestro futuro"

Extrañamente Sakuragi se hallaba prestando atención a las clases, estaba sentenciado, sus calificaciones eran bastante malas y si reprobaba una sola materia no se le permitiría jugar en el torneo de comenzaría dentro de un mes. Su último torneo. Tenía que jugarlo y hacer de Shohoku el campeón una vez más por tercer año consecutivo. Pero para eso tenía que aprobar todos sus exámenes.

Desde que había concluido la frase no dejo de imaginarse su futuro invitado por el catedrático, quien les pidió que cerraran sus ojos y se imaginaran dentro de 15 años.

Al principio se imagino siendo una estrella del baloncesto nacional, rodeado de gloria y dinero, claro, no podía faltar la pequeña Haruko rodeada de 4 o 5 niños pelirrojos esperándolo en casa con la cena servida.

Si, no podría haber mejor futuro.

"¿Qué están haciendo para que ese futuro se realice?" preguntó el maestro unos minutos después.

Es verdad. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo, aunque era cierto que era bueno, muy bueno en el deporte, ni siquiera había pensado que carrera seguir una vez que terminara la preparatoria.

Además tampoco había hecho nada con respecto a Haruko. Este era su ultimo año juntos porque ella se iría a Tokio a estudiar la universidad y aunque por la cabeza le había pasado irse tras ella no le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a su abuela y estaba seguro que la anciana no se iría de su casa ni porque de eso dependiera su vida.

Jamás había junto el valor suficiente para hablarle de sus sentimientos temiendo al rechazo número 51, además de que sabía que si eso pasaba no solo la perdería como novia, sino como amiga.

Suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada y recostaba la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca en donde se hallaba. El cielo estaba completamente renegrido, el tiempo se le había ido en pensar en su "futuro".

Al menos ese tiempo le había servido para deliberar la carrera que podía seguir. No era bueno en prácticamente ninguna materia, era un cabeza dura para las matemáticas y las ciencias teóricas, aunque hasta ahora lo había hecho, sino bien, al menos pasable y eso con la ayuda y asesoría de Yohei, pero este se iría a Osaka para estudiar Leyes. Además tampoco podía confiarse en ser una estrella del baloncesto, porque bien podía pasarle lo que en primer año y esta vez no ser reversible como en aquella ocasión, que con una dura, pero efectiva terapia y un par de operaciones quedo como nuevo.

Al final se había decidido por alguna carrera que conllevara implícito los deportes, así entraría a la universidad, seguiría en el equipo de baloncesto y terminaría una carrera en la que era bueno y disfrutaba.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, no se preocupo por su abuela, estaba acostumbrada a verlo llegar tarde.

Su vida profesional estaba "resuelta", ahora faltaba su vida amorosa. Haruko. También tenía que tomar una decisión pronto si es que quería que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos. No pensaba pedirle que se quedara, pero si lograba iniciar una relación con ella antes de terminar el curso tenía la esperanza de que la distancia no sería un problema para ellos, ya saben lo que dicen, "el amor lo puede todo"… aunque también dicen que amor de lejos es amor de pen… sarse.

Como sea, Haruko tenía que ser la chica, era la única mujer que había conocido que jamás le mostró temor, siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándolo en los partidos, bueno que también al Zopenco de Rukawa, pero después de tantos años de seguirlo y que este ni le volteara a ver ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta con él nomás no.

**Buenas noches Abuela** – Entro gritando Sakuragi – **que preparaste de cenar.**

**Ramen hijito, pero sírvete tú, porque a mi me duele todo** – se quejo la ancianita de cabello blanco y de una estatura tan bajita que Sakuragi podría agarrarla de bastón fácilmente.

**¡Que tienes Abuela?** – pregunto Hanamichi mientras caminaba hacía al cocina.

**Ya sabes, los achaques de la vejez** – dijo en tono lastimero la honorable mujer – **prepárate hijo porque cualquier día de estos no amanezco.**

"Si, cualquier día de estos", pensó con una sonrisa en los labios Hanamichi, eso venía diciendo desde que tenía memoria, aunque el doctor que la veía ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que era la mujer más sana que había conocido.

Vivía con su abuela desde que su papá murió cuando él tenía 8 años, a su madre la había pérdido siendo un bebé.

**No diga esas cosas abuela que ya parece burla, si todos sabemos que usted será la que termine enterrándome a mi.**

Después de cenar y de una amena charla en la que su abuela le describía con lujo de detalles como quería que fuera su funeral y a quien debía invitar con la amenaza que de no cumplirlo lo perseguiría como fantasma y le haría las noches imposibles, después Hana le contó de su clase de orientación y de sus planes decididos. Hanamichi fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir recordando una vez más su clase de orientación. Definitivamente mañana no anochecería sin haberse declarado a Haruko.

Listo, ahora toda su vida estaba planeada, las imágenes de su gloriosa carrera como basquetbolista y su familia con Haruko regresaron a su mente haciéndole sonreír contento con lo que veía. Al fin no era mucho lo que pedía, una familia que lo amara y un trabajo que disfrutará.

Un miedo le recorrió las entrañas de repente. Y si no lo lograba, y si su futuro era estar sólo y en la desgracia y si solo terminaba siendo un pobre diablo… Ninguna chica lo había aceptado antes, porque había de cambiar ahora.

NO, eso no podía pasar, no había nada peor que pensar que terminaría sus días solo sin haber encontrado a nadie que le amara.

**Desearía verme dentro de 15 años, de verdad que me gustaría…** - y diciendo esto se durmió.

**¿De verdad te gustaría?** – una vocecita lejana que le pareció conocida inundo su subconsciente.

**Si** – contesto buscando el origen de la voz mientras que él mismo se sentía flotar en un abismo de nada.

**Talvez no te gusta lo que veas.**

**No importa, quiero saber.**

Todo se volvió negro…

Supongo que saben lo que va a pasar¿verdad?…

Abrió sus achocolatados ojitos al sentir sobre su piel el caliente sol que le daba los buenos días…

Los volvió a cerrar, era domingo y no tenía escuela así que pensaba quedarse en cama hasta después de medio día, o hasta que su abuela, con un palo de escoba le viniera a levantar. Tomo su grueso cobertor y se tapo la cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta.

Se sentó de inmediato, algo estaba mal aquí, ese no era su grueso cobertor…

Era una delgada sabana la que lo cubría, además ese no era su futón, levanto la mirada alrededor suyo, esa no era su habitación.

Estaba sentado sobre una enorme cama dentro de una habitación enorme también decorada con extraño buen gusto, un tocador frente a el, y closet y una puerta a su derecha y a su izquierda un mueble con aparatos electrónicos y a lado otra puerta.

Se bajo lentamente de la cama tratando de pensar como demonios había llegado a ese sitio. Talvez lo habían secuestrado ¡Por Dios! Su Abuela. Se paro de un tirón descubriendo atónito que estaba desnudo. Por inercia busco en el piso su ropa, no estaba ahí, pero había otra, la tomo y con extrañeza notó que le quedaba a la perfección.

Camino hacía la puerta más cercana dispuesto a salir de ahí y averiguar que había pasado, la abrió, pero desilusionado vio que era el baño, rodeo la cama entonces hacía la otra puerta pasando por delante del tocador y justos cuando estaba por llegar, se paro, se dio la vuelta y camino al frente del espejo del mueble.

Lo que vio ahí lo dejo con la boca abierta…

Era él, sin duda alguna, pero se veía tan… tan… viejo

Bueno, no viejo como el profesor Anzai, o su abuela, viejo como su padre la ultima vez que lo vio.

Se tocó la cara, su cabello, sus manos…

Se giró para salir de ahí ahora más convencido de averiguar que era todo esto, pero una vez más algo le detuvo. Sobre el buró estaba un pedazo de papel en donde había escrito algo, se acerco y lo tomo esperando que el papel le diera una pista.

_Hana:_

_Estaré con el Médico. Tu desayuno esta dentro del micro, no olvides recoger a la abuela a las 12:00 en la estación de trenes. Si salgo temprano nos vemos allá._

Era una nota para él, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Camino a la puerta y salio de la habitación encontrándose en un pasillo con varias puertas delante de él, llegó a una pequeña salita y ahí las escaleras que lo llevarían al piso de abajo.

Llegó a la estancia principal. Caminaba con mucha cautela aunque al parecer no hacía falta porque la casa parecía vacía, sin embargo decidió asegurarse revisándola, antes se asomo a la ventana que daba a la calle, y no pudo reconocer el barrio, se giro y comenzó su recorrido. Reviso puertas que le llevaron al estudio y a otro baño, llegó al comedor y por ultimo a la cocina.

Está a diferencia del resto de la casa no estaba tan limpia, habían algunos trastos en el fregadero y una sartén en la estufa. Por curiosidad abrió el microondas y ahí estaba su desayuno.

Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, chocando con una de las sillas del antecomedor, se dejo caer sobre ella y coloco las manos sobre la mesa. Vio que había un diario al otro extremo, estiro la mano y lo acerco para lograr leer en pequeñas letras la fecha.

PERO QUE MALDITA BROMA ES ESTA - grito con fuerza soltando el diario.

La respuesta no llegó. Trato de recordar lo último que hizo, como es que al parecer se había perdido los últimos 15 años de su vida.

_"Desearía verme dentro de 15 años, de verdad que me gustaría"._

O su deseo se había vuelto realidad… o este era un maldito sueño, porque estaba seguro que una broma no era…

**Es un sueño**- se dijo a si mismo – **tiene que ser un sueño**.

**No, no lo es**

Sobresaltado se giró solo para encontrar a una chiquilla parada frente a él, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, la piel blanca levemente bronceada y pequeñas pequitas que salpicaban su nariz chata, no aparentaba tener más de 12 años

**Tú deseaste saber que sería de ti en el futuro, ahora aquí estas**

**¿Quien eres tú¿en donde estoy?**

**Quien soy no impor**ta – contesto, la niña señalo el periódico – **y estas en lo que será tu cuerpo dentro de 15 años.**

**Pero... pero¿podré volver?**

Con una sonrisa la chiquilla desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Yo desee esto pero… es imposible

Pero era tan real, frente a él su reflejo en el refrigerador le decía que lo era.

Entonces estaba en el futuro, en lo que sería su casa y la que sería su esposa le había dejado el desayuno.

**Sabía que lo lograría, un tensai como yo logra todo lo que se propone** – comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta.

Después de calmarse del ataque de risa se preguntó si sería Haruko su esposa, y además en donde estaban los niños y había deseado unos 5, pero se conformaría con uno o dos, el sabía que eso de la manutención de los hijos salía muy caro, aunque por el aspecto del lugar él tenía un buen sueldo.

Un ruidito le volvió a la realidad, un reloj de pulso estaba sobre el microondas, marcaba las 11:30 am. Recordó la nota, su abuela llegaría a las 12:00 y el tenía que recogerla, si era un sueño o no, eso no evitaría que su abuela le acabara el palo de la escoba si la dejaba plantada.

Camino hacía la salida, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar lo demás. Justo pasaba un taxi cuando salía de ahí, estiro la mano, haciendo la parada. Un rato después se dirigía a la estación de trenes. No se le ocurrió pensar en como pagaría sino hasta que estaban por llegar, por suerte en el pantalón que se había puesto sintió el bulto de la cartera en su bolsa trasera, sonrió emocionado, de verdad que tenía mucha suerte.

La abrió saco un billete y le pago al conductor diciéndole que se quedara con el cambio. Se sentía benévolo, y como no, estaba dando un pequeño viaje al futuro en donde veía que las cosas le estaban saliendo muy bien, estaba bien acomodado económicamente, su abuela aun vivía, tenía una esposa seguramente hermosa y que con un poco más de suerte sería Haruko, y no sabía si tenía niños, pero lo más seguro era que si.

Sintió al auto alejarse mientras cerraba la cartera, pero antes de hacerlo vio que un pequeño papelito sobresalía, lo saco mientras caminaba dentro de la estación. Era una foto, ahí estaba su abuela y el sonriendo abrazados. No parecía que el tiempo hubiera pasado mucho sobre ella¿de cuando sería esa foto, aunque bueno, a excepción de los rasgos delicados y en cierto modo infantiles que se tiene a los 17 años, el no había cambiado gran cosa, se sentía en excelente forma, ahora debía tener unos… ¿cuántos?... treinta y … dos.

Sacó otra foto más era él y Haruko con una chiquilla de ojos azules. Él cargaba a la niña sobre sus hombros y Haruko estaba a su lado. Haruko era su esposa. Su corazón retumbó con fuerza, no podía pedir más, su vida era perfecta, Haruko era su esposa, tenían una hermosa niña que se parecía a ella, su abuela vivía y el tenía dinero.

**¡SIIIIIIIII!** – grito a todo pulmón en medio del lugar sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas, divertidas o asustadas de las personas que pasaban junto a él.

Vio el enorme reloj que estaba por encima de él, aun faltaban más de 10 minutos para que el tren llegara, se sentó y se dispuso a revisar las demás fotos.

Saco otra más, en ella Yohei abrazaba a Haruko quien cargaba a la misma chiquilla de la foto anterior, se alegro al darse cuenta que no se había separado de su amigo, aunque no le gusto para nada la manera en que abrazaba a su esposa. Bien, no debía ser celoso, era Yohei, su amigo del alma, su hermano, seguramente su compadre.

La siguiente le desconcertó por completo¿Ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules era quien parecía que era?... el zorro, Rukawa, que hacía él en su cartera y además abrazando a su hija. Bueno, seguramente se habían amigado, después de todo su relación en los últimos años había cambiado, algo, se seguían insultando y peleando, pero en la cancha eran imparables, eran los mejores.

Otra foto más… el zorro y el abrazados… ehhh, si seguramente eran amigos… muy buenos amigos por como se tenían abrazados, casi bes… no eso no era posible…

**¡Hanamichi!**

Levanto la vista y su abuela con gesto molesto le miraba inquisitivamente.

**En donde tenías la cabeza muchacho de porra que tengo varios minutos gritándote.**

**Abuela** – Hana se lanzo a sus brazos – **Guau, estas tan bien conservada, casi no haz cambiado nada en todo este tiempo…**

**Como voy a cambiar baka si solo me fui por una semana, pero que te pasa a ti ehh, andas más distraído que de costumbre.**

**Nada abuela, nada, es solo que estoy muy contento.**

**Pues espero que sea lo suficiente para que me ayudes con mis maletas.**

**Si**

Hanamichi levanto el equipaje de su señora abuela y camino tras ella un par de pasos

**¿Y donde dejaste el auto?**

**¿El auto?**

**Si, el auto, el auto, ya sabes, ruedas, volate asientos, donde lo estacionaste.**

**Yoo… ehhh, se lo llevo Haruko** – dijo a modo de disculpa – **al médico** – ni siquiera se le había ocurrido ver en la cochera si tenían auto.

**¿Haruko?** – pregunto extrañada - **¿No sabía que estaban aquí, pero que no estaba por aliviarse, Yohei debe estar loco si dejo que viniera desde Osaka y más con la niña.**

**¿Yohei?** – pregunto confundido.

**Si su esposo… ¿te siente bien?** – preguntó la anciana con verdadera preocupación – **te haz puesto pálido.**

**Yohei¿el esposo de Haruko?** – preguntó angustiado.

**No hijo, el mío, pues claro que de Haruko, de quien más iba a ser** – vio que su nieto se ponía más pálido todavía – **tomemos un taxi, no se que estuviste haciendo anoche, pero definitivamente necesitas descansar.**

La anciana se dio la vuelta mientras que su pobre nieto de deshacia la cabeza tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo, Yohei, el esposo de Haruko, entonces la niña no era de él, era de ellos, pero entonces…

**Ahh, que bueno, ahí viene Kaede**

Hanamichi levanto la mirada encontrándose con la figura de un crecido Kaede que caminaba hacía ellos.

**Hola abuela, como le fue** – preguntó con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa el moreno, abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

**Bien, me encanto en lugar, gracias por convencerme.**

**Creí que te olvidarías, por eso la deje.** – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Sakuragi

**¿Que?**

**La nota… **- el pelirrojo parecía que aun no captaba - **que deje sobre el buró.**

**La nota sobre el buró…** - repitió asustado no queriendo imaginar lo que se estaba imaginado.

Kaede levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto, se giró para ver a la abuela y que esta le pudiera dar una explicación.

**A mi ni me mires, cuando yo llegue ya estaba así de raro, mejor vámonos que con la cara que tiene este esposo tuyo no tarda en azotar…**

**Esposo** – Hanamichi tembló al escuchar esa palabra. Kaede le veía con cara de preocupación, de pronto su rostro fue haciéndose más borroso y luego, todo negro.

* * *

Volvió a abrir su ojitos, antes de que pudiera enfocar la vista un extraño olor invadió su nariz.

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**Pero que delicado me saliste ehhh**

Se llevó las manos a los ojos para restregarlos y tratar de enfocar mejor su vista a la pequeña de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente sentada de lo más cómoda en la camilla de a lado.

**Túuuu** – Hanamichi trato de levantarse pero se detuvo al sentir un punzante dolor en la mano, estaba canalizado, estaba en un hospital.

**Si, yoooo** – de un brinco bajo de la camilla

**Que clase de broma es esa, como que soy el esposo del… que el zorro y yo estamos… vivimos en la misma…**

**Zorro, casados, casa** – término ella caminando alrededor de la cama donde estaba el pelirrojo – **si, todo es verdad, nada de bromas, este es tu futuro.**

**No puede ser, yo no soy Gay, a mi me gustan las mujeres, me gusta Haruko, como esta eso de que se caso con Yohei, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…**

**Pues ya vez, así es la vida.**

**Como que así es la vida condenada enana, mira que si me levanto de aquí… regrésame de vuelta a mi casa, a mi tiempo, tengo que ir a componer todo esto, mi futuro no puede ser este, yo no puedo estar casado con un hombre, con el maldito…**

**Despertaste**

Hanamichi se giró para encontrar una vez más a él hombre de ojos azules que lo había corrompido.

**Me tenías preocupado** – se acerco y se sentó junto a el, en la orilla de la cama – **escuche que hablabas.**

**Si, con esta condenada m…**

**Él no puede verme** – contesto ella sonriendo pasando una mano por la cabeza de Kaede para que notara como esta le atravesaba sin que el moreno se inmutara.

**M…camilla, es que es muy incomoda** – contesto – **quiero irme a casa** – le pidió a la chiquilla, pero esta solo movió los labios en lo que Hana pudo entender un después y desapareció.

**Estoy esperando los resultados de los exámenes que te hicieron** – contesto Kaede creyendo que la pregunta era para él – **en un par de horas saldremos de aquí, quiero asegurarme que solo haya sido la falta de desayuno, como dijo el médico.**

**Si, solo fue eso.**

**De todas formas **- dijo el ojiazul mientras levantaba una mano para acercarla a su mejilla, gesto que el pelirrojo rehuyo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kaede que solo bajo la mano - **¿Por qué le dijiste a la abuela que Haruko estaba aquí? Pensé que había llamado anoche para avisar que había entrado en labor.**

**Yo… lo dije sin pensar** – supo que no le creyó – **quisiera dormir en lo que nos vamos.**

**Bien **– Kaede salio de la habitación con el rostro triste.

Claro que Hanamichi no durmió, estuvo las más de dos horas pensando en como diablos le había hecho para terminar casado con el zorro.

**Pero que cruel eres con tu esposo.**

La voz de la chiquilla inundo de nueva cuenta la habitación.

**No digas esposo, esto tiene que ser un error, como pude terminar casado con él** – Vio que la chica solo se encogía de hombros – **tienes que sacarme de aquí, no puedo volver con él a su casa.**

**¿Y porque no?**

**¿Cómo que porque, es obvio, si piensa que soy su esposo, el va a querer hacer cosas… cosas de casados** – dijo Hanamichi completamente horrorizado con la idea de dormir en la misma cama que Rukawa, aunque no era precisamente el que durmieran juntos lo que le preocupaba.

**Hacer el amor, tener sexo, copular, coger…** - dijo ella aguantándose la risa.

**Siii, eso, yo no puedo hacer eso con él** – exclamo alarmado.

**Pues lo haz estado haciendo los últimos 8 años.**

**Cállate y haz que regrese a MI casa.**

**NO**

**¿Que?**

**Que no puedo hacerlo, antes tienes que hacerme un favor.**

**Pero tu estas loca** – dijo furioso – **me traes a este futuro de mierda, te niegas a llevarme de vuelta a mi tiempo y todavía te atreves a pedirme algo.**

**Pues si, aunque en realidad no tienes muchas opciones, si te niegas y no sigues las reglas te dejo aquí por el resto de tu existencia.**

**Pero… -** Hana iba a seguir peleando, pero calló al darse cuenta que no tenía caso – **que es lo que quieres** – acepto enojado.

**Que me ayudes con un problema que tiene Kaede.**

**Y yo porque tengo que andar ayudando a ese maldito Zorro** – una mirada reprobatoria le hizo desistir de sus ganas de reclamar – **ok, que tengo que hacer**

**Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.**

**QUEEE, cuanto tiempo pretendes tenerme aquí.**

**El necesario, ahh, y ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirle nada a nadie; lo hago por tu bien, nadie va a creerte y lo más seguro es que termines en un manicomio**.

* * *

Su abuela fue la que le aviso que ya era hora de irse, regresaron en taxi a casa y Hana fue directamente a su habitación, no quería estar cerca de Kaede, su esposo. Pero Kaede no pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo el logro excusarse por el resto del día con que aun se sentía mal y logro sacar a Kaede fuera de la habitación en la noche.

Al día siguiente lo uso de nuevo, pero solo en la mañana, pues con gesto preocupado, Kaede le dijo que si seguía así tendrían que ir de regreso al hospital. Todavía no entendía que era lo que la mocosa quería que hiciera, Kaede se veía bastante bien a excepción de una leve cojera que apenas si se notaba, producto seguramente de alguna lesión.

La llamada de Haruko para avisar que se había aliviado fue el pretexto perfecto, pues tomo el primer tren a Osaka estuvo ahí por dos días, de buena suerte que estaba de vacaciones, pero no pudo imaginar alguna pregunta que no levantara sospechas para saber en que trabajaba.

Se sintió algo triste al ver que era cierto, Yohei y Haruko estaban casados, tenían a Ayame, una linda niña de 5 años de la cual era, junto con Kaede, padrino, y ahora al pequeño Yoshiki. Se notaba que se amaban mucho y al parecer, por lo que ellos comentaron Kaede y él igual. Regreso esperando que en cualquier momento la mugre chamaca se apareciera, pero de ella ni sus luces.

Cuando regreso Kaede lo esperaba en la estación de Tren con una sonrisa, Hanamichi no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez como era posible que hubieran terminado juntos llevándose como se llevaban, más aun¿Cómo es que el termino convertido en un homosexual?.

Kaede le ofreció llevarlo a comer y Hanamichi como tenía hambre acepto. Por extraño que le pareciera, pasaron una agradable tarde en donde él hablo y hablo como perico de Ayame y Yoshiki y le mostró algunas cosas que compro en Osaka. Kaede le escuchaba sin casi mencionar palabra, no es que le preocupara mucho, pero había tenido la impresión en el hospital y en la estación que Kaede hablaba un poco más que en sus años de escuela.

**¿Que te pasa zorro?**

**¿Zorro, no sueles usar ese sobrenombre más que cuando estamos en la cama.**

Hanamichi se puso colorado con tal declaración.

**No digas esas cosas en un lugar público.**

**Estás extraño, el golpe en la cabeza el día que te desmayaste debió afectarte más de lo que imaginas** – le dijo sonriendo.

**Por supuesto que no** – reclamo molesto – **eres tú el que imagina cosas.**

**Cosas como que en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí me haz llamado tres veces Rukawa.**

**Pues así te llamas** – dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error – **digo, ya sabes, Rukawa Kaede, a veces Rukawa, a veces Kaede, como estamos casados siempre es Kaede, Kaede por aquí, Kaede por allá, hay que cambiar un poco, tú podrías llamarme Sakuragi si gustas** – dijo sin entender él mismo que había querido decir con tanta estupidez

Regresaron a casa ante la mirada confusa y la insistencia de Kaede que de verdad tenía que llevarlo a checar al médico porque su comportamiento era de lo más raro a lo que Hanamichi se negó rotundamente, aprovechando esa pequeña discusión para dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, sabía que tenía que pasar más tiempo con Rukawa si pretendía averiguar que problema tenía, porque por lo visto con la niña no contaba.

Salio del cuarto y escucho risas en la planta de abajo, siguió el sonido y llegó a la cocina en donde la abuela y Rukawa preparaban el desayuno. Por alguna razón supo que a Kaede le gustaba cocinar, cosa que le daba gusto porque él solo entraba a la cocina para comer lo que hubieran hecho.

Se fijo nuevamente en su esposo, se veía ¿lindo? con ese delantal amarillo pollito y un trapo en la cabeza que cubría su cabello, le sonreía con amabilidad y cariño a la abuela y hasta le había hecho una que otra broma. Sin embargo había algo que había notado en el pequeño tiempo que había estado observándolo, en sus ojos ya no había ese frío congelante en su mirada, pero tampoco había esa seguridad, confianza o convicción en las cosas que hacía. Su mirada era cálida, pero melancólica, como si tuviera una gran carga encima.

Talvez ese era el problema que tenia y que el cual debía resolver.

**Vas a entrar a ayudar o esperaras a que todo este servido como siempre** – le sorprendió su abuela.

**Ehh, que¿que hago?**

**Pon la mesa, Kaede sirve por favor, voy arriba a cambiarme** – dijo la anciana en una clara excusa para que se quedaran solos.

**Aun sigues molesto** – pregunto el morocho una vez que la abuela había salido de ahí.

**No, es solo que quiero que entiendas que estoy bien.**

**Solo me preocupo.**

**Pues no lo hagas, ya te dije que me siento de maravilla** – contesto molesto – **al final de cuentas el que esta diferente eres tú.**

**Yooo**

**Si, bueno, solías ser tan seguro, tan confiado, tan, tan diferente a como eres ahora.**

**Y no te gusta, solías tacharme de egoísta y exhibicionista.**

**Pero tampoco te vayas a los extremos, no sé lo que paso, pero no me gusta lo que veo en tus ojos...**

**Como que no sabes** – reclamo furioso

**Bueno **– había metido la pata otra vez – **me refiero a que sin duda fue un problema grave, pero ya paso, supéralo y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes.**

**Ya paso, que acaso estas loco, como puedes decir que sea el de antes, cuando sabes que** **eso no va a pasar, si lo que quieres es ya no estar conmigo no tienes porque andarte con rodeos y solo dilo** – sin esperar que le diera una respuesta Kaede salio de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Hanamichi completamente confundido.

¿Qué pudo ser lo que le paso que lo había dejado así?

* * *

**¿No bajaras a comer?** – Hanamichi entro a su habitación unas 4 horas después esperando ver más calmado a su Zorrito.

**No tengo hambre.**

**Si tu no comes, yo tampoco.**

**Yo no soy quien se anda desmayando en las estaciones de trenes** – le replico con un dejo de diversión.

**Idiota** – se dispuso a insultarlo a gusto, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la cara de su esposo casi pegada a la suya.

**Mhmh, quizás solo es un pretexto y quieres saltar la comida e irte directo al postre** – le dijo con picardía.

**Aquí esta mi abuela** – trato de alejarse, pero Kaede lo tumbo sobre la cama.

**La abuela esta aquí todos los días y eso no nos impide hacerlo cada vez que se nos place.**

Imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor salvajemente en todas las habitaciones de la casa inundaron su cabeza.

**Pero que Diablos** – exclamo cerrando los ojos y distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Kaede le comenzara a besar el cuello. Hanamichi no oponía resistencia ensimismado en la visión de los dos amantes entregados, el rostro de Kaede sudando y gritando obscenidades impronunciables.

**Son recuerdos** – la voz de la chiquilla le hizo fondo a desfile de las imágenes – **tuyos y de él.**

**Como **– pregunto el, escucho que Kaede le contestaba algo y comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

**Estas en tu cuerpo, pero eres solo un huésped en este tiempo, aun así puede compartir algunos recuerdos.**

**Ahhhhh** – una fuerte caricia lo devolvió a la realidad, encontró a Kaede tratando de quitarle el pantalón, aunque se sentía increíblemente bien, su mente le hizo levantarse de un tirón y alejarse de Kaede.

**Que te pasa** – le reclamo enojado Rukawa

**De que?** – preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

**Hanamichi no hagas el idiota, si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo.**

**Yooo, aun no me siento bien y…**

Vio sorprendido como las facciones molestas de la cara de Rukawa se borraban y en su lugar una de preocupación y culpa se instalaban.

**Lo siento.**

**Ehh, esta bien, quizás después…**

**Hana, me amas todavía¿verdad?**

**¿Que?** – preguntó desconcertado.

**Recuerda tu promesa… prometiste que si un día dejabas de amarme me lo dirías, si un día te cansabas de estar casado con alguien como yo.**

**No seas tonto¿que te hace pensar eso?**

**No sé, quizás ya no sientas deseos por mi** – Kaede se giró abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir – **después de todo solo soy un maldito lisiado.**

**¿lisiado?-** se refería a la leve cojera que tenía, entonces no era solo una lesión.

Estando solo en la habitación, noto que estaba completamente excitado, aunque era obvio, a pesar de ser su mente, ese su cuerpo futuro, un cuerpo que estaba acostumbrado a las caricias del zorro, era más que normal que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma.

En la noche sintió a Kaede entrar a la habitación y acostarse juntó a él, no supo que lo motivó, pero se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente.

**Si no me amas, solo dilo, por Dios que no haré problemas y…**

**No digas eso Kaede** – Hana estiro su mano acariciándole la mejilla¿de donde había salido ese gesto, ahh, claro, de su cuerpo que no era su cuerpo en realidad…

**Pero estos días parece que te doy asco, no quieres tocarme y huyes a mi toque, además te comportas raro.**

**No es eso, es que… bueno, es difícil de explicar.**

**Inténtalo, no voy a soportar otro día más con estas dudas** – dijo con verdadero dolor en sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir…

**No, no llores Kae**

Kaede se acerco más y le beso, Hanamichi sabía que no soportaría otro rechazo y por alguna razón no quería verlo sufrir, así que trato de aguantar lo que sería su primer beso con otro chico, pero se sorprendió cuando el beso no le pareció repulsivo, sino sumamente delicioso y cuando la boca de Kaede profundizo los besos el los disfruto enormemente.

De los besos pasaron a caricias más pesadas, Hanamichi ya no pensaba, ya no se cuestionaba si lo que estaba sintiendo eran sus sentimientos o los de su yo mayor, no le importaba…

**Tómame** – ordeno el pelinegro cuando se hallaban desnudo.

Por instinto Hanamichi le abrió las piernas y se coloco en medio de ellas, viendo extasiado como Kaede se masturbaba frente a él. Como un experto, comenzó a prepárale con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba toda la extensión de su blanca pierna, tan suave, firme, dura… ¿dura?

Bajo el rostro y se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en la mano era una pierna de mentiras, una prótesis.

Se quedo helado mirándola.

**Apaga la luz, voy a quitármela** - Oyó la voz de Kaede.

**¿Qué?**

**La luz apágala, me molesta la prótesis** – dijo él mientras seguía dándose placer

Pero Hanamichi no se movió, aun estaba en Shock producto de descubrir que Rukawa no tenía la mitad de la pierna.

**Hanamichi** – Kaede había dejado su trabajo y ahora le miraba fijamente.

**No tienes…** - no dejaba de ver el pedazo de plástico que la hacía de pierna.

**¿Que te pasa?** – preguntó molesto - **Me mentiste** – dijo con su antigua mirada de hielo Kaede al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hanamichi y que el interpreto como repulsión.

**Yo…**

**Me mentiste, me dijiste que me amabas, que no te daba asco**

**No, no es eso, es solo la sorpresa…** - trato de excusarse.

**Cual sorpresa, tenemos viviendo juntos casi 8 años, deja de mentir y solo acepta que haz dejado de amarme.**

**No, Kaede no es lo que piensas.**

**Lárgate**

**Kaede**

**Que te largues maldito mentiroso.**

Hanamichi decidió hacerle caso, no era buena idea seguir ahí mientras Kaede estaba en ese estado, además el mismo no estaba pensado muy bien.

Bajo a la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su abuela sentada en el antecomedor con un vaso de leche esperándole.

**Disculpa si te despertamos abuela**

**No te preocupes, hacía rato que estaba aquí.**

Hana se sentó y comenzó a beber su leche lentamente.

**Hijo, sabes que no tengo por costumbre meterme en su relación, pero tu actitud con él de verdad me tiene preocupada**

**No se de que hablas abuela**

**No te hagas el tonto conmigo¿es que ya no le amas?**

**Ay abuela porque tienes que preguntar las mismas tonterías.**

**No son tonterías** – contesto enojada la anciana – **crees que no me doy cuenta que te comportas como si te sintieras incomodo en su presencia, que ya no se andan manoseando como adolescentes todo el día.**

**Ya no somos adolescentes.**

**Pues hasta hace unos días lo parecían…. Dime ¿Qué pasa?**

**Nada, es solo que no me esperaba lo de su pierna**

**Que hay con su pierna**

**¿Como que qué hay, que no hay, no tiene.**

**No, no tiene, y eso tu ya lo sabías, lo haz sabido siempre, fuste el primero que se entero y el que estuvo con él cuando le dijeron que tuvieron que amputarle la pierna… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?**

**Yo…**

**Por Dios Hanamichi, ese día me hablaste por teléfono a la casa para avisarme que no llegarías a dormir porque un compañero tuyo había sufrido un accidente…**

Mientras su abuela hablaba, Hanamichi era bombardeado por un sin fin de imágenes que respaldaban lo que le contaba… esa tarde estaba con Haruko, había quedado con ella para declararse cuando un chico de primero llegó corriendo hacía donde ellos estaban "capitán, en el parque… un accidente… Rukawa… un auto… lo atropello" el chico apenas si podía hablar por el cansancio y el susto. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y ahí estaba Rukawa estaba tirado todo ensangrentado y un Ferrari rojo completamente destrozado a lado de él.

**Cuando volviste estabas destrozado, llorando me describiste como Kaede tomo la noticia, que tuvieron que sedarlo para que dejara de aventar cosas, para que dejara de lastimarse...**

Kaede completamente fuera de si aventaba todo lo que tenía a la mano, se lastimo al tratar de levantarse, desesperado se comenzó a golpear las piernas maldiciendo por que no lo hubieran dejado morir, prefería eso antes que ser un maldito inválido… Hanamichi sintió que se le apretaba el corazón al revivir esos instantes que aun no había vivido.

**Te tomo tanto tiempo hacerlo reaccionar, ya no estabas en la casa nada mas que para bañarte y cambiarte, te la pasabas entre la escuela y el hospital, pero al final lo lograste, lo convenciste de tomar las terapias y de aceptar la prótesis…**

Día tras día Hanamichi estaba sentado a lado suyo sin importar que Rukawa le gritara, le insultara, le maldijera, trataba de echarlo de mil y un maneras, pero no lo consiguió, porque cuando Sakuragi se proponía algo podía ser más terco que una mula, y el se había propuesto no dejar caer a Rukawa.

El día de la prueba con la prótesis en aquella sala de terapias vio a Kaede subir y bajar escaleras y brincar pequeños obstáculos…

**Te acuerdas como llegaste aquella noche todo atolondrado y me confesaste que se habían besado y tenías mucho miedo porque te había gustado… lo recuerdas hijo.**

¿Qué había pasado, estaban ambos en la universidad, estaban peleando por algo, una tarea…Kaede se tropezó con algo y cayó en sus brazos, fue todo tan rápido, un beso de lo más especial, se separaron lentamente, pero al reaccionar vio que el ojiazul le miraba como si esperara algo, pero su cabeza era un mar de confusiones que no logro articular palabra, Kaede solo se giro y huyo y lo peor de todo es que el no hizo nada.

**Kaede se negó tanto tiempo a estar contigo, mira que irse a Estados Unidos para alejarse de ti…**

**¿El no aceptaba que estaba enamorado de mi?.**

**No tonto, el pensaba que tú eras quien no lo amabas y estabas con él por lástima.**

**Pero eso no era verdad.**

**Yo lo sabía, pero a él solo lo convenciste cuando lo fuiste a raptar de casa de sus padres y lo trajiste de vuelta.**

**Pero antes de salir de América… nos casamos.**

Una ceremonia sencilla, solo ellos dos y una tía y un primo de Kaede que fueron sus testigos. La verdadera fiesta fue al regresar, él le había contado a su abuela y ella amablemente le había contado a media Kanagawa.

**Si **– vio a su nieto digerir toda la información – **Hana, pareciera que no lo hubieras vivido… y pensar que apenas un día antes del accidente me contaste de cómo habías planeado tu vida** – Hanamichi alzó el rostro mientras recordaba perfectamente ese día- Kaede se ha sostenido en ti durante todos estos años, yo creía que ya había superado la inseguridad que le causo el accidente, pero ahora veo que no es así, de todas formas no le veo el caso de que sigan juntos si no le amas

**Pero es que si lo amo** – se levanto de la silla completamente convencido de lo que había dicho. Ese sentimiento que tenía tan arraigado en su pecho, esa necesidad del morocho era lo que sentía su futuro yo, era amor, puro amor por más que se negará a aceptarlo para él mismo, tenía que reconocer que en ese futuro Kaede era su vida, todo lo que amaba.

Vio que su abuela no lo miraba, sino a la puerta detrás de él. Se giró y encontró a Kaede parado ahí.

**Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, no es bueno que una vieja como ya se ande desvelando tanto.**

Salio de la cocina y subió a su habitación.

**Kaede…**

**No, Hanamichi, quiero pedirte una disculpa por como me comporte allá arriba, tú haz estado siempre para mi, y yo..,. no tengo derecho a tenerte atado**

**Pero que tu estas sordo o eres Idiota, entiende que te amo Kaede**

**Entonces lo que paso arriba…**

**Olvida eso, estos días me he comportado como un torpe, pero eso no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.**

**Hana…**

Kaede se le abalanzó y Hanamichi lo sostuvo en brazos, con mucho esfuerzo, porque Kaede se veía delgado, pero pesaba un buen.

Una vez en la recamara, lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue desnudarse y desnudar a su esposo, Kaede le pidió que apagara la luz, pero Hanamichi se negó, por nada del mundo se perdería el espectáculo y así se lo hizo saber, con poco tacto le hablo de su bien dotado cuerpo y lo caliente que lo ponía por más que se resistiera, Kaede se extraño ante eso, pero acepto hacer el amor con la luz excedida por primer vez.

Ardía en deseos de tomarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, le quito la prótesis y le beso el muñón que estaba justo debajo de su rodilla, subiendo lentamente después para con maestría tomar el miembro de Kaede con la boca y jugar con el hasta que este termino.

Se sintió en el paraíso al adentrarse en su cuerpo, con suavidad al principio comenzó a moverse, pero los gritos de Kaede "más rápido, más duro", le dieron a entender que había que aplicar más fuerza y Kaede no dejo de agradecerlo entre suspiros y gemidos.

Un rato más tarde se hallaban abrazados, ambos sin poder dormir.

**Deberías tomar un baño** – le dijo Kaede al besarle el pecho y sentir su sabor salado

**Deberíamos **– contesto el pelirrojo. Aun estaba confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos, cuales era suyos y cuales los de su yo futuro… todo era muy enredado, pero independientemente de que su cuerpo le reclamaba a Kaede con urgencia, se la estaba pasando bien junto a él y se pregunto si era el accidente que lo había cambiado y lo había hecho más accesible a él, haciendo que se enamorará. No lo sabía y justo en este momento no le importaba.

**Ve tú, ahora yo te sigo.**

**Vamos juntos** – el pelirrojo se paro de la cama y le tendió la mano a Kaede para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Kaede no se la dio.

**Sólo pásame la prótesis, ahorita te acompaño** – pidió.

**No la necesitas, te estoy diciendo que yo te voy a ayudar** - dijo Hana con paciencia.

**Pero no puedo** – insistió

**Si puedes** – Hana comenzó a molestar y a su subir el volumen de su voz. Pero que le pasaba a ese estúpido zorro¿cual era el problema ahora¿dudaba que lo quería, NO, ya le había demostrado que lo amaba¿tenía pena que lo viera sin la prótesis, acababa de hacer el amor con la luz encendida. Aunque algo le decía que esto iba más allá de la prótesis.

**No lograre sostenerme** – dijo al borde del llanto.

**Lo harás** – aseguró el pelirrojo

**No** – gritó una vez más tratando de lanzarse al piso para alcanzar su pierna artificial, pero fue detenido por Hanamichi antes de que llegara al suelo.

**Claro que si, podrás sostenerse tú solo, antes pudiste hacerlo, lograbas sobreponerte tu solo.**

**Antes** – replicó – **yo ya no soy el mismo**

**Ahora es igual y tú eres el mismo.**

**No puedo.**

**Si y si no es así me tendrás a tu lado.**

**Pero que hay si tu no estas, si por alguna razón te vas** – dijo desconsolado

**No pienso irme a ningún lado Kaede** – le levanto con su dedo la barbilla, consiguiendo con esto que le mirara a los ojos - **estoy desnudo.**

**Idiota, no me refería a eso** –dijo molesto, pero con una insignificante y apenas visible mueca de diversión.

**Yo tampoco, pero el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy feo no crees, y ya discutimos demasiadas veces esta semana.**

**Culpa mía no fue.**

**Como sea, lo que quiero que entiendas es que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser Kaede y no voy a dejarte, no al menos por propia voluntad, solo la muerte me arrancaría de tus brazos.**

**No hables así, si tu murieras…**

**Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que entiendas, si algo me pasara te necesito fuerte, no quisiera irme con el peso de saber que te dejaras caer** – no le pareció que eso le convenciera – **necesito que alguien vea por mi abuela.**

**Yo no podría hacerlo…**

**Claro que si, porque eres fuerte, eres inteligente, eres el mejor en todo lo que haces**

**Lo era**

**Lo eres, aun hoy, solo tienes que confiar en ti.**

**Tu confías en mi**

**Siempre.**

**Gracias** – Kaede sonrió sinceramente

Hana pudo ver un leve brillo en sus ojos, pero para que no quedara dudas, pensaba dejar bien claras las cosas esa noche.

**No tienes que darlas, solo quiero que estés conciente de esto; número uno, te amo más que nada en el mundo, no sé como, o que paso, sólo sé que si tu no estuvieras aquí yo no me sentirá completo** – se calló abruptamente, él y su estúpida boca, pero para su sorpresa Kaede sonreía – **bueno, tu sabes, emocionalmente.**

**Me alegra darme cuenta que tú también estas recuperando algo de ese carácter tuyo que pensé habías perdido** – Hana le miraba confundido - **esa manía tuya de hablar primero y pensar después.**

**Número dos** – continuó Hana animado al ver que su comentario no le había afectado tanto - **que te quede claro que te deseo, eres simplemente delicioso, justo ahora quiero hacerte el amor para que vuelvas a gemir mi nombre.**

**Y que te lo impide.**

**Que te estoy explicando cosas importantes, pero no te apures, tengo planes para cuando estemos en la ducha.**

**Y tercera**

**No hay una tercera. Sé que es difícil, pero quiero que intentes recuperar un poco de la confianza que haz perdido, no sé que diablos estuve haciendo todo este tiempo, pero creo que esta conversación debí haberla tenido contigo hace tiempo. Debe haberte dolido mucho en ese entonces el dejar tu sueño de jugar básquetbol…**

**Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso**

**Pues te aguantas** – Kaede abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido por su respuesta – **ya estuvo bueno de autocompadecerte, ok, no pudiste jugar profesionalmente, pero he visto por televisión que hay personas con problemas que juegan.**

**QUUEEE** – grito indignado – **pero tú estas loco…**

**Bastante, loco de amor por ti, loco de tristeza de ver que la única persona que siente lastima en esta casa, eres tú mismo** – dijo en tono severo pero seguro.

**Hace mucho no me hablabas así. No me digas que de ahora en adelante me trataras así siempre**

**No, sólo cuando te vea inseguro o teniéndote lastima.**

Kaede bajo la cabeza.

**No te digo que tenemos que hacer eso ahora, te tomara tiempo, pero pienso estar ahí para apoyarte. Te amo Kaede.**

**Y yo a ti.**

Hanamichi sonrió complacido, pleno, esto de amar y sentirse amado de verdad que era una maravilla.

**Sabes Hanamichi, tu abuela va a enterrarnos a ambos así que no creo que necesite quien la cuide.**

Rieron de buena gana y Hanamichi volvió a ofrecerle la mano alegrándose de que esta vez su esposo la recibiera.

Lo ayudo a pararse y a llegar al baño. Kaede descubrió que aunque torpemente al principio, no solo podía pararse sólo sino hacer muchísimas cosas más con Hanamichi en la ducha.

Salieron de ahí solo para amarse una vez más en la cama. Esto de estar casado con Kaede estaba resultando realmente bueno.

* * *

**Así que después de todo tu vida no es tan miserable ehhh**

Hana abrió los ojos y se encontró otra vez flotando en la nada, no abrió la boca, no iba a darle la razón a la chiquilla.

**¿y ahora que quieres?** – pregunto molesto.

**Conceder tu deseo.**

**¿Me llevaras de regreso?**

**No era eso lo que querías, aunque por tu cara parece que haz cambiado de opinión.**

**Pero que va a pasar con Kaede.**

**¿Pasar¿a que te refieres?**

**A lo que él y yo acabamos de hablar a lo que acaba de pasar.**

**Ahhh, no te preocupes, ahora todo va a volver a la normalidad.**

**Como que no me preocupe.**

**Tu regresa a tu tiempo y haz lo que tengas que hacer, vive lo que tengas que vivir, y recuerda que el futuro lo escribes todos los días...**

**¿Recordare lo que paso?…**

**Talvez…**

Se desvaneció nuevamente todo…

Abrió sus ojos y la voz de su abuela lo levanto, se sorprendió de estar de nueva cuenta en su cuarto, en su futón y con su grueso cobertor.

**Que sueño más extraño** – Vestigios del sueño rondaban por su cabeza, recordaba apenas, esa sensación cuando te levantas y sabes que soñaste con algo importante, pero no puedes recordar que, habían ciertas imágenes, él, Haruko, Yahoei, el zorro… sin embargo era tan ilógico, tan irreal… Haruko y Yohei casados y el zorro… – que le habrá echado al ramen la abuela.

Se levanto, tomo una ducha y comenzó su día de lo más normal.

Se sentía con muchos ánimos, hoy sería el día, el gran día.

Hoy definitivamente se declararía a Haruko

Hoy comenzaría a escribir su futuro…

Le llamo por teléfono para citarla en Dany´s así que salio de su casa para encontrarse en la tarde con ella. Estaba por llegar cuando al cruzar la calle y Ferrari rojo se paso el alto a una velocidad increíble y casi lo atropellaba.

**¡Imbéci!l** – le grito Hanamichi, aunque sabía que no le había oído, el estéreo iba tan alto que estaba seguro que saldría de ese auto sordo.

Se disponía a pasar la calle pensando aun en el idiota del Ferrari cuando sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al sentir que algo se acercaba a él. Se tiró para atrás cayendo sentado en la acera viendo enojadísimo como el zorro pedaleaba su bicicleta completamente dormido.

**¡Maldito Zorro, por poco y atropellas al Tensai!**

Se levanto con las ganas de ir a perseguirlo y estrellarle su estúpida bicicleta en la cabeza… de pronto comenzó a sentir vértigo, imágenes de él y el zorro besándose llenaron su mente.

**pero que fue eso…** - dijo completamente confundido mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa desistiendo de su intensión de la persecución– **hace demasiado calor…**

**Hanamichi**

**Haruko se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.**

**Ha…Haruko…**

**Justo ahora me dirigía a Danny's¿de que querías hablarme?**

**Cuando lleguemos…**

**¿Que te paso?**

**Eh… nada, un estúpido de un auto rojo que se creía dueño de la calle** – mejor no mencionar al Zorro, no fuera que le diera a ella por ir a perseguirlo.

**De casualidad no sería un Ferrari**

**Ahh, si.**

**Yo también lo ví, al parecer esta dándole vueltas por toda la ciudad.**

Ese comentario sin saber porque le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Imágenes de Kaede ensangrentado y en el hospital fueron ahora las que le visitaron.

**Vamos** – Haruko le jalo el brazo para que cruzaran la calle de una vez y llegar al establecimiento.

**¿Haruko?**

**¿Si?**

**Hay alguna cancha por aquí**

**Una cancha, ehh si, a unas cuadras, es donde suele venir Rukawa en las mañanas.**

Hanamichi se paro en seco ante una confundida Haruko. El pelirrojo solo se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr calle abajo.

**Hanamichi!** – grito la chica desconcertada

Pero este no le contesto…

Llegó al lugar esperando ver ya la desgracia, pero solo se encontró con el Zorro solitario jugando.

Demonios, solo a mi se me ocurre pensar que el estúpido sueño podía hacerse realidad…

Estaba por irse, cuando una gran bola anaranjada se fue a estrellar justo a su cara…

**Ahora te dedicas a espiar a las personas torpe** – Rukawa se acercaba a él con paso lento mientras se quitaba los audifonos del walkman.

**Maldito Zorro estúpido, porque me golpeaste.**

**Fue un accidente** – respondió en tono burlón.

**Imbécil y yo preocupándome por ti.**

**Pues gracias, pero no necesito a un idiota cuidando de mi** – Kaede se agachó para recoger el balón y seguir su practicando, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a alejarse.

**No sé como es que termine enamorándome de un ingrato como él** – se dispuso a salir de la cancha y volver con Haruko, pero algo, un ruido lo detuvo.

Ya lo había escuchado, era… era el sonido del estéreo del Ferrari, volteo a todos lados buscando el auto, pero no lograba divisarlo, sin embargo la música se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Volteo para buscar a Rukawa, este se encontraba en una esquina, contra la pared sacando agua de su bolsa, no supo que hacía, solo corrió gritando su nombre, pero este no le escuchó, llegó hasta él y le arrancó los audífonos de un tirón, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar Rukawa se le abalanzó furioso, NADIE tocaba sus walkman, Sakuragi aprovecho eso para dejarse caer y rodar por el piso, quedando arriba de Kaede. En ese justo instante el Ferrari rojo volaba por encima de ellos para estrellarse aparatosamente contra la esquina en donde estaba la bolsa de Rukawa.

Vidrios volaron por todas partes ante la aterrada mirada del número 11 de Shohoku, estaba completa inmóvil, y aunque hubiera querido moverse Sakuragi no lo hubiera dejado, pues le tenía fuertemente apretado contra el piso en un claro intento por protegerlo.

Sakuragi se levanto agitado escudriñando a Rukawa con la mirada, en especial sus piernas…

**¿Estás bien?** – mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado.

Kaede levanto el rostro completamente impresionado, se ladeo un poco para ver el auto estrellado a un lado, después volvió la vista a Sakuragi y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió.

Hana sonrió y en un impulso lo abrazó tan fuerte que Kaede sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento en ningún lugar se sentía más seguro y tranquilo que en los brazos del torpe.

Una vez pasado el momento Hanamichi ayudo a Kaede a levantarse, mientras que la gente que poco a poco se iba a llegando se acercaron al carro para ver como estaba el conductor y si habías más personas.

El tipo tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera del parabrisas y estaba él solo.

La ambulancia llegó unos minutos después y a regañadientes los llevaron a el hospital para revisarles unos raspones a Kaede y a Hana quien además tenía también cortes ocasionados por los cristales que salieron volando.

Sakuragi no pensaba ir, pero al ver al Zorro todavía demasiado impresionado por lo ocurrido decidió acompañarlo.

* * *

**Listo grandote** – dijo la enfermera que terminaba de desinfectar sus pequeñas heridas y le ponía banditas a los cortes – **te ves bastante bien, así que si quieres puedes irte a casa.**

**Gracias** – le dijo Hana antes de verla salir.

Se levanto de la camilla y se puso su playera.

**Te haz convertido en todo un héroe ehhh**

Ni siquiera se giró, ya sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz. Había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar de camino al hospital y mientras le curaban. Recordó a grandes rasgos ese "sueño" y acepto que definitivamente había sido algo más, sino ¿Cómo es que sabía que era lo que iba a pasar?

**¿Estas enojado?**

**No**

**¿Entonces?**

**Sólo pienso…**

**¿En qué?**

**SI Kae… digo el zorro ya no perdió…, bueno ya sabes, si las cosas cambiaron ¿Entonces que pasara con el futuro que me mostraste?**

**Pues ya no existe**

**Pero ahora cual será**

**No lo sé**

**Como que no lo sabes, que no ha eso te dedicas.**

**Yooo, no, crees que ando de aquí para allá llevando a la gente al futuro**

**¿No?**

**Pues no, este fue un caso excepcional. Además ya te lo dije, tú escribes tu propio futuro, lo que te mostré era solo una posibilidad.**

**¿Una posibilidad?**

**Una que hubiera sido muy real de no haber ido a la cancha.**

**Pero de no haber sabido lo que pasaba no hubiera ido, me hubiera quedado con Haruko y todo hubiera pasado como me lo mostraste.**

**Si, pero de no haber recordado esos momento candentes con Rukawa cuando casi te atropella, talvez hubieras ido tras el, y hubieras estado en la cancha cuando el accidente pasara.**

**Pero yo sabía que pasaría, si lo hubiera seguido no sería así y quizás ambos estaríamos muertos.**

**Talvez, o talvez al estar ahí y escuchar la música del auto acercarse hubieras hecho lo mismo que hiciste… son muchas las posibilidades, y tú eliges sin saber lo que vendrá después.**

**Aun estoy confundido** – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación a un largo pasillo.

**Bueno, seré más clara, a tu derecha esta la sala de espera, en donde Haruko esta muerta de la preocupación esperando noticias de ambos y a tu izquierda, justo en aquella de ahí **– le señalo la puerta que estaba a lado de su habitación – **están atendiendo a Kaede. tú decides.**

Hana levanto la vista hacía la puerta y después hacía el pasillo que lo llevaría con Haruko. Cuando quiso hablarle a la chiquilla esta ya no estaba.

* * *

**No quisiera dejarte ir pero si insistes, solo promete que te tomaras los calmantes** – le dijo la joven enfermera al chico que tenía enfrente.

**Si **– contesto sin dejar de ver la puerta

**¿Esperas a alguien?**

**No **– apartó la vista de ahí. Hacía rato que una rechoncha enfermera había entrado avisando que había terminado con el pelirrojo del accidente, creyó que iría a verlo. Se equivoco.

Se levanto, se coloco su playera y sudadera y salio por el largo corredor que lo llevaría afuera del hospital. Se sentía mal, pues ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle al pelirrojo lo que había hecho. De no ser por él seguramente estaría muerto.

Llegó a la sala de espera y se sorprendió de ver a Hanamichi platicando con la hermana pequeña de Akagi, pensó en irse, pero no, debía agradecerle a Sakuragi.

Haruko lo vio y de inmediato se acerco a él seguida por Sakuragi.

**Me alegra que se encuentre bien Rukawa** – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No contesto, solo movió un poco la cabeza. Ella se inclino y se volteo a ver a Hanamichi, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salio del lugar.

**¿No te iras con tu novia?**

**No, le dije que te esperaría para acompañarte a tu casa, quise entrar a donde te atendían, pero no me dejaron, así que salí a esperarte aquí.**

**No era necesario, vete con ella** – dijo algo molesto

**Ya te dije que pienso acompañarte a tu casa, lo que paso te afecto bastante y no quiero que vayas a azotar en la calle, además Haruko no es mi novia.**

**A quien le importa.**

Sakuragi se sonrío al notar ese tonito molesto…

**Tor… Sakuragi, yo quería agradecerte, me salvaste la vida** – Kaede se detuvo unos pasos afuera de la clínica.

**No es nada.**

**Si pero…**

**Sabes –** lo interrumpió el pelirrojo - **tengo muchos problemas en matemáticas y he escuchado que tu eres bueno en eso, me servirías bien de tutor…**

**¿Piensas cobrarme el favor?** – pregunto sorprendido.

**Si **– respondió simplemente

**Eres un idiota**

Hanamichi le miro y en vez de toparse con un rostro enojado u ofendido, encontró una sonrisa sincera

**Espero que me tengas paciencia porque me cuesta mucho ehhh**

**Conseguiré un mazo…**

**Queee? Maldito Zorro Golpeador….

* * *

**

A lo lejos un par de ojos verdes miraba todo con una sonrisa…

**Hubiera preferido a la castaña, quería nietos** – un hombre de ojos cafés se acerco por detrás.

**Ya lo decidirá Hanamichi** – contesto una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

**Todavía no sé porque te presentaste ante él como una niña.**

**Porque conociendo a tu hijo seguro y se enamoraba de mi, ya vamonos que nos esperan allá arriba…

* * *

**

* * *

Hola a todos, se preguntaran que demonios es esto, pues bien, es una idea que se planto en mi cabeza y no me dejaba trabajar en paz, así que la desarrolle para podermela sacar. Bueno la idea en sí era un fic largo, pero como no pienso ponerme a escribir otro fic sola cuando no termino con Familia, pues lo reduci lo más que pude y pues quedo esto.

Espero no haber quedado tan mal y me lastima haber hecho sufrir a mi Kaedito, pero así era la idea que imagine, supongo que es por influencia de los fics de Khira-Chan (que por cierto me encantan, me fascinan) y pues un final abierto, pa que se imaginen lo que gusten.

Bueno, me despido y prometo que no falta mucho para que actualize Familia (si es que todavía se acuerdan del fic)

Besos

Sabrina... 230605-5:25


End file.
